The Club
by WhereTheBerriesBloom
Summary: Requested by : Torigagged, Fem/slash, PWP, pure smut, rated: M. The Club welcomes you to join in its depraved activities, Luna X Hermione X Ginny X Cho X Rita. Review


_**The Club**_

**-WhereTheBerriesBloom**

**The request was made by: _Torigagged_**

**Warnings: Lesbian Themes, BDSM **

…**.**

**Midnight, Tuesday, December 2006 **

_Maison du méchant_

_les péchés et les peines_

Ginny and Cho walked down the cobblestoned streets of West London towards the abandoned factory where _Maison Du Méchant _better known as the house of the wicked was located. Their long trench coats hid what they really wore from the prying eyes of strangers on the street, tonight was a special night. _Les Péchés Et Les Peines _the night of sins and punishments…

This illicit little club was a gathering of likeminded women from all over the world, most of them witches. Most of them the kind of witches that played with muggle imagination, seductive women dressed in dark cloaks with sensual smiles and sensuous lips.

Unfortunately for men the club was only for women, the location changed every time there was a gathering and so did the rules. Very few knew about this, the members too were informed of the happening events though coded owl messages.

Hermione and Luna were waiting for them, already inside the club. They were this week's _élus _the ones chosen for entertainment.

"This is it, number 21." Said Cho to Ginny, pointing towards the old, high -ceilinged factory. The red head pushed the door open and welcomed the familiar scent of leather, wood and citrus cleaning liquid it was that pungent aroma that told her that she was in the right place. They never could get rid of it; it clung to them wherever they moved.

Ginny reveled in the darkness, pleased to finally be in the place where she felt most at home with her depraved self. The leather and chains had already been set up; it seemed that they were late.

Quickly dropping their coats Ginny and Cho made their way into the inner chambers that would have been set up for the night's entertainment.

Cho with her porcelain white skin looked stunning in the customary black that they were forced to wear. Her corset and stockings were with an oriental twist, done up classic Japanese style all the way to the large obe belt that was tied in a perfect bow to sit atop her peach shaped arse. Her breasts were small with tiny dark nipples and she let her pussy hair grow, that coupled with her black stockings held up by garters, her open hair hanging down her back to her hips, her deep red lips and her slanted seductive eyes Cho was one hot little bitch.

Ginny was much the same, dressed in nothing but stockings and heels, her freckly skin and tiny pink nipples pierced with little bar-bells looked sensational. Ginny's hair was cut short, for her Quidditch; she was the first to admit though that she was kind of a sports dyke. She too hadn't bothered to shave, her red fuzz ringed her little bum hole that twitched in anticipation of being filled.

"Ah you're here girls." Said The Mistress, opening the door of the inner sanctum for them. "We thought we would have to begin tonight's celebration sans your presence." she said, eyeing them sternly though her Venetian mask. She always wore a mask.

Cho and Ginny ducked their heads in shame and hurried inside, Hermione and Luna; tonight's entertainment were already gagged with black silk stockings and suspended upside down, their nipples clamped and held down by weights and their pussies tied in Asian bondage; where Ginny was sure the rough rope kept rubbing against their clits.

Luna already looked half dazed in lust and Hermione seemed anxious to begin the night. There were only 10 maybe 12 women in the room; they comprised the club in its entirety. They were all dressed like Ginny and Cho awaiting orders from The Mistress.

"Good, now that we all are here let the celebrations begin." Came her husky voice. As usual she went and sat on her pedestal, observing as the women mingled for a moment before they returned to her for further instructions.

"Tonight is Sins and Punishments, even though you… Ginny and Cho sinned by arriving late, you are lucky because tonight our pets will face the punishments." She said with evident glee.

Ginny felt moisture being to dampen her kitty at the thought of what was to come, "I suggest they 'ave 10 lashes from ze wheep and then they are spanked." Said a familiar voice, its French accent distinctive.

"That is an excellent suggestion Fleur." Praised The Mistress, walking up to the blonde and rubbing her breast in reward. The blonde woman purred in delight, her lust filled blue eyes narrowing.

"Who will perform this act?" asked The Mistress, still petting the blonde temptress.

"Oh I will…" came a nasally, malicious voice. Ginny recognized it… Rita Skeeter, who looked positively sinful with nothing on except her choker, high heels and her long black nails. Her sharp curves and full pink tipped breasts glistened in the low light as she flipped back her long hair.

"One more." Said The Mistress, looking directly at Ginny, "How about you my dear?"

Ginny had a feeling that it wasn't really a request, which was fine with her.

Rita turned towards the younger girl and grabbed her hand; they both walked up to the table and picked up the two whips displayed there.

"Luna for you Ginny and Hermione for you Rita." Said The Mistress dismissively, returning to her pedestal with Fleur in tow. Now that she had picked her own slut for the night, she would not be bother with what was happening down below.

Rita positioned herself behind Hermione and lifted the whip, striking her hard on her buttocks, then on her nipples until they were red and finally on the rope that her clit was rubbing against. It pained Hermione but it aroused her much more, her puffy little cunny began to leak and her stocking clad legs began to flail with the need to cum.

Luna mewled as Ginny mercilessly whipped her pussy, she kept arching her back towards the whip, hoping that Ginny just might land one on her ridged little clit so that she could cum.

"Enough lashes bitch." Snarled Rita, "You're going to suck my pussy now." She said with a smirk, the ropes automatically lowered and the other women joined in. A tall Amazonian witch with dark hair and bronzed skin made her way to the back, she was muscular… almost like a man and she was going to spank Hermione. Rita pressed forward and dragged Hermione's prone bound body towards her, shoving her crotch into Hermione's face.

"Suck it." she ordered forcefully, until Hermione began to lick her gushing cunt. Hermione sucked Rita's engorged clit into her mouth and licked up and down her leaking slit, sticking her tongue inside her quivering pink hole as she searched for her pleasure spot. Rita grabbed a handful of Hermione's curly hair and tugged forcefully. As she licked she felt the first slap of the Amazon's large hand, she thoroughly covered her bum with red handprints but Hermione was beyond aroused, spittle and tears ran down her face she was getting used like a common whore. Rita pressed Hermione's head harder, almost choking her as she called out, "Suck faster you little whore! I'm about to cum!" before she exploded, her pussy spewing bursts of pussy juice until Hermione's face was covered with the sweet smelling slime.

Ginny and another girl were fucking Luna with strap-on's as Cho made the blonde girl suck her toes while torturing her nipples, Ginny pressed the dildo deeper hitting the exact angle that the dildo needed to bump against her clit.

It was just another day in the club.

….

**Anyone with Requests is welcome to check out my profile. **


End file.
